


Embarquement immédiat

by Elopez7228



Series: Reylo smut fest ficlets - français [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Cunnilingus, Doggy Style, F/M, Fuck At First Sight, More Oral Sex, More Sex, Oral Sex, PWP without Porn, Reylo - Freeform, Strangers, Valentine's Day, aéroport, lovers to ennemies to lovers, safe sex, wait there's plot now, yep more pwp
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:09:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22762231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elopez7228/pseuds/Elopez7228
Summary: Kira Palpatine est coincée pour la nuit dans un aéroport du bout du monde... en compagnie de Kylo Ren, autre voyageur désœuvré avec qui elle s'apprête à passer les prochaines heures. En ce 14 février, nuit des amoureux, comment pourraient-ils passer le temps ?(je dis Kira mais c'est Rey, attendez la fin, y'a un twist). C'est du Reylo pur.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Reylo smut fest ficlets - français [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1253564
Comments: 16
Kudos: 23





	Embarquement immédiat

Plus déprimant qu’un vol retardé de 12 heures un soir de février ? 

Le lobby du Hilton de l’aéroport de Singapour à la Saint-Valentin.

Blablabla les conditions météo à l’arrivée qui repoussaient le décollage, son avion partirait pour Londres à 7h le lendemain, elle devrait se présenter à l’embarquement vers 6h… 5h du matin pour être un peu large. Le temps qu’elle obtienne des infos de la part de la compagnie aérienne après des heures de retard non-expliqué, et il était déjà minuit. 

Autant rester éveillée, ça lui permettrait de comater dans l’avion et ferait passer les dix heures de vol plus rapidement… L’agence de voyage lui payait une nuit d'hôtel en dédommagement… tant pis.

Elle serait quoi qu’il en soit mieux installée dans un luxueux lobby que dans une salle d’embarquement ; bien que ledit lobby ne vaille probablement pas la somme que l’agence allait payer à l'hôtel pour la chambre non-utilisée. 

L’endroit était désert, et les talons de Kira claquaient sur le marbre alors qu’elle s’approchait du bar de l’hôtel. C’était ouvert.

Sans doute un service 24/7, avec les décollages et atterrissages à toutes heures du jour et de la nuit, l’établissement ne dormait probablement jamais. 

Café ? Bière ? Ou alors carrément un cocktail ? Quelle ambiance pour cette soirée de Saint-Valentin, seule dans cet endroit anonyme ?

Elle commanda un gin tonic à la barmaid, et s’adossant au comptoir pour observer la salle. 

C’était calme, et elle ne distinguait qu’un seul client, un occidental en costume soigné qui faisait glisser son index sur une tablette. 

– Pas de vol avant demain matin ? articula-t-elle à voix haute, et l’homme releva la tête.

– Je vous demande pardon ? dit-il en regardant autour de lui comme pour s’assurer que c’était bien à lui qu’elle s’adressait.

– Je me demandais si vous aussi, vous étiez coincé dans ce lobby pour la nuit. A quelle heure est votre vol ?

– A 5 heures... un peu après 5 heures. Je… peux faire quelque chose pour vous ?

Kira s’approcha :

– Est-ce que je peux me joindre à vous ? Je n'interromps pas votre travail, j’espère. 

L’homme déposa sa tablette sur la table basse et lui fit signe de prendre place dans un des fauteuils :

– Non, je n’arrive plus à me concentrer. J’attends qu’il soit l’heure de retourner en salle d’embarquement. 

– Moi aussi. Vous partez où ?

– New-York, et vous ?

– Londres.

Un ange passa, pendant lequel Kira sirota son cocktail.

New-York, Londres. Depuis Singapour, respectivement plein est et plein ouest. 

– Vous êtes dans les affaires ?

Il haussa les épaules :

– Tout le monde en costume dans un aéroport à l’autre bout du monde est “dans les affaires”. Vous aussi j’imagine ?

– C’est vrai. C’est le tailleur qui me trahit ?

– Comme je le disais… que ferait une anglaise à minuit dans un Hilton de Singapour, si ce n’était pas une histoire de business. Vous travaillez dans quoi ?

– Robotique et vous ?

– Finance.

Il tendit la main :

– Kylo Ren. Vous vous ennuyez ce soir, miss ?

– Kira Palpatine, enchantée Monsieur Ren. Je m’ennuie… oui. Je dormirai dans mon vol, et j’ai toute la nuit devant moi. Je crois que quelque part, je regrette de passer la Saint-Valentin seule face à mon verre de gin dans un hôtel anonyme. C’est tombé sur vous. Ça vous dérange ?

– Je suis quelqu’un de taciturne et de très occupé, je pense que dans d’autres circonstances vous m’auriez dérangé, oui. Mais le hasard fait bien les choses, j’ai lu toute l’actu, fini mes mots croisés, et n’ai moi non-plus aucun plan pour la Saint-Valentin. Est-ce que vous avez une suggestion pour tromper l’ennui ?

Kira prit le temps d’observer l’homme qui se tenait devant elle. Il y avait quelque chose de délicieusement sensuel dans sa façon de la regarder, et elle ne pouvait même pas lui en vouloir : c’était elle qui l’avait abordé. Il semblait grand, les épaules larges, les cheveux et foncés et assez longs pour lui dissimuler les oreilles. Ses yeux étaient très noirs, son nez long, sa bouche charnue. Il souriait juste assez pour lui donner envie de le connaître davantage. D’un regard en coin, elle observa qu’il ne portait pas d’alliance, et qu’il avait des mains immenses.

“ _ Grandes mains, grande… _ ”

Elle s’humecta les lèvres.

– Vous pourriez m’enseigner les mots croisés.

Il n’avait pas vu venir celle-là et se mit à rire :

– Rien ne dit “Saint-Valentin” comme une soirée à se tordre le cerveau sur des définitions fumeuses ! Que diriez-vous si je invitais à dîner, comme un vrai rendez-vous galant ? Nous pourrions faire semblant d’avoir absolument prévu une soirée romantique en face à face, comme le reste du monde, et avoir moins l’air de deux loseurs plantés par leur compagnie aérienne…

–  _ Loseur _ parlez pour vous, souffla Kira. Je crois que cette soirée prend un tour imprévu et je ne vais pas m’en plaindre. Mais je n’ai pas faim. Une alternative ?

– Un verre alors ?

– J’ai déjà un verre, murmura-t-elle en portant la paille à ses lèvres. Mais pas vous. Qu’est-ce que vous buvez ?

– La même chose. 

Kira fit un signe à la barmaid qui apporta un gin tonic à Kylo Ren, qui y trempa les lèvres sans enthousiasme.

– Ça ne vous plaît pas? Interrogea Kira.

– C’est probablement moins amer présenté autrement.

– Vous pensez à quoi ?

– Dilué sur votre rouge à lèvres, par exemple.

Kira rougit violemment. Droit au but ! Elle ne savait pas si elle était ravie ou scandalisée de la tournure que prenait la soirée. Objectivement, Kylo Ren avait l’air jeune et musclé. Elle était curieuse de voir où ce petit flirt les mènerait. Au mieux à une nuit torride, et ça lui ferait de bons souvenirs ; au pire à un désastre, mais elle ne reverrait plus jamais et l’oublierait vite.

Il se pinça les lèvres avec embarras.

– Vous avez rougi. Je vous ai choquée ? C’était dans la mouvance d’une soirée romantique, je me suis laissé emporter…

– Ne vous excusez-pas, l’interrompit Kira. Pour le gin, il n’y a qu’un moyen de vérifier.

Et disant ces paroles, sans le quitter des yeux elle porta le verre à ses lèvres et but une gorgée.

– Alors ? Vous voulez goûter ?

Kylo ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et se pencha vers elle, pour frôler ses lèvres. Du bout de la langue, il vint chercher le gin sur sa bouche, et elle le laissa faire, le coeur battant. Il recula lentement.

– Alors, dit-elle. Meilleur ?

– J’ai besoin de tester plus longtemps. C’était très… léger.

Kira plissa légèrement les yeux :

– Vous avez raison. Ça mérite une étude en profondeur. 

– Je crois que la profondeur me tente. On monte ?

– Je prends les verres. Quelle est votre chambre ?

– La 232. Au deuxième. Passez devant. 

Kylo se passa une main dans les cheveux. Il avait un début d’érection, ne comprenait pas quel Dieu-des-hommes-célibataires-paumés-dans-des-aéroports lui avait envoyé cette déesse en jupe crayon, mais bon sang, il lui allumerait un cierge. 

Comme Kira s’éloignait en direction des ascenseurs, il saisit sa tablette et sa sacoche, fit glisser le zip et fouilla dans les poches intérieures. Est-ce qu’il avait des capotes ? Il en trouva une, dans son minuscule nécessaire de toilette. Avec un peu de chance, il devait en avoir une seconde dans son portefeuille et peut-être une de plus dans la trousse de toilette complète à l’intérieur de sa valise. Ça suffirait amplement pour ce soir.

Il rejoignit Kira devant les ascenseurs au moment où les portes s’ouvraient. Comme elle entrait à l’intérieur, il lui emboîta le pas et posa une main sur sa hanche, puis la laissa glisser sur la courbe de sa fesse. Elle tressaillit et se retourna. Les portes se refermèrent sur eux et Kylo se pencha pour écraser sa bouche contre la sienne.

Kira l’accueillit avec enthousiasme. Un verre de gin dans chaque main l’empêchaient de toucher l’homme qui assaillait sa bouche, mais elle lui rendit ses baisers, ouvrant les lèvres, cherchant sa langue. Il goûtait le gin, et elle sourit entre deux baisers : c’était définitivement meilleur ainsi, mélangé à leurs salives. 

L’ascenseur s’arrêta au deuxième étage ; l’ascension avait duré quelques secondes, à peine le temps de commencer à s’embrasser sérieusement. Kylo glissa la main au creux des reins de Kira pour la guider le long du couloir jusqu’à la porte 232, qu’il déverrouilla de sa clé magnétique. 

La jeune femme manqua de trébucher en entrant dans la pièce, et du gin éclaboussa son chemisier et ses doigts. 

Kylo referma la porte.

Tous les deux restèrent figés un instant : Kira en chignon et jupe crayon, juchée sur ses escarpins, un verre dans chaque main. Kylo en costume cravate, boutonné jusqu’au cou, les yeux brillants.

La sacoche et la tablette furent déposées sur le petit bureau. Les deux verres de Gin trouvèrent leur place sur les tables de nuit et soudain, ils se jetèrent l’un sur l’autre. 

– Dommage pour le chemisier, souffla l’homme en détachant les boutons un à un.

Il le tira de sa jupe, le fit glisser d’un geste des épaules de Kira et demeura interdit un instant devant la grâce de sa gorge, la courbe de ses clavicules et la délicatesse de la dentelle noire qui emprisonnait deux seins minuscules. 

– Merde, tu es magnifique, souffla-t-il en glissant les lèvres et la langue le long du cou de la jeune femme.

– J’ai du Gin plein les doigts ; je ne veux pas… te tâcher. Parvint-elle à articuler, en levant les mains à hauteur de son visage.

Kylo saisit l’allusion et cessa de l’embrasser un instant. D’un geste doux, il prit la main de Kira dans la sienne et la porta à sa bouche, suçant les doigts entre ses lèvres.

Elle gémit et s’accrocha à son épaule. Il avait une bouche merveilleuse, pulpeuse, charnue, et une langue dont il savait visiblement se servir. Ce qu’il faisait à ses doigts annonçait le meilleur pour la suite ! Elle sentit une langue de feu descendre de long de ses reins et inonder son ventre. 

Un filet humide trempa sa culotte de dentelle, et elle serra les cuisses comme pour le retenir. 

Fuck, maintenant elle avait envie de lui pour de bon, et de toute urgence. 

Elle ôta les doigts de la bouche de Kylo et les remplaça par sa langue, l’embrassant goulûment, brutalement, à gestes désordonnés, alors qu’elle lui retirait sa veste de costume et entreprenait de dénouer sa cravate.

Le ruban de soie fut jeté au sol avec la veste, les boutons de la chemise ôtés un à un. 

Kira laissa échapper un gémissement lorsqu’elle posa les mains sur le torse de Kylo, puis sur son ventre.

– Merde, tu fais du sport ?

– Tous les jours, dit-il contre sa bouche, et d’un geste plus brutal que les autres, il la poussa contre le lit.

Les genoux de Kira percutèrent le sommier et elle tomba sur le matelas, en s’agrippant par réflexe à la chemise de Kylo, qui fut entraîné avec elle. Il se réceptionna sur les mains et ainsi allongé au-dessus d’elle, reprit ses baisers avides.

Sur sa bouche, dans son cou. Il faisait glisser sa langue sur la peau tendre, sensible aux soupirs et aux tressaillements de la jeune femme, qui avait saisi ses hanches à deux mains et enfonçait ses doigts dans sa chair. Il avait une érection terrible à présent, et tenta de soulager la tension dans son pantalon de costume en venant frotter son bassin contre le ventre de Kira, mais la jupe crayon, trop serrée, l’empêchait de bouger. Alors il recula un peu, saisit l’ourlet de la jupe à deux mains et d’un geste, la retroussa jusqu’à sa taille.

Kira sursauta, mais sourit. Elle ne tenta pas de l’en empêcher. 

Kylo prit quelques instants pour admirer la culotte de dentelle noire qui dissimulait le sexe de la jeune femme. Il y posa la main et fit glisser son pouce vers le bas, entre ses cuisses.

Kira poussa un feulement de chatte.

– Tu es trempée, observa-t-il en se mordant les lèvres. C’est pour moi ?

– Oui, dit-elle, le souffle court. T’as intérêt à bien me baiser. 

– Oh, j’y compte bien.

Il se pencha de nouveau, et elle noua les bras autour de sa nuque pour l’entraîner dans un nouveau baiser. Langues, salive, respirations saccadées. Leurs gestes étaient ardents, empressés, comme s’ils n’avaient pas le temps, comme s’ils craignaient que l’autre ne disparaisse tel un mirage. Kylo glissa les mains dans le dos de Kira et dégrafa le soutien-gorge, qu’il jeta au sol avec le reste leurs vêtements. Elle avait de petits seins, des aréoles brunes, et des tétons comme des perles, pointés vers lui. Il referma sa bouche sur celui de droite et Kira se cambra sous sa caresse, agrippant ses cheveux. 

Les jambes libérées de sa jupe étroite, elle écarta les genoux et fit basculer son bassin pour venir frotter son sexe brûlant contre la verge en érection qu’elle devinait à travers le pantalon de son amant. La stimulation leur arracha à tous les deux un soupir langoureux, et elle recommença, lentement, en faisant rouler ses hanches contre les siennes. Elle sentait gonfler son clitoris, stimulé par ce mouvement de va-t-et vient à travers le tissu de sa culotte, et elle savait qu’elle était trempée.

Elle voulait baiser, elle voulait le prendre, elle voulait jouir.

Pas question d’attendre. On n’était pas là pour enfiler des perles !

Relâchant ses cheveux, Kira glissa les mains le long du ventre de Kylo et défit la boucle de sa ceinture, puis sa braguette. Sa main suivit le tracé des poils sombres sous son nombril et descendit à l’intérieur du boxer noir où elle se referma sur une verge chaude et raide. 

Kylo émit un son rauque contre son téton.

Kira sourit, et remonta les deux mains contre son torse.

– Tourne toi, ordonna-t-elle. Sur le dos.

Il obéit, relâcha son sein, et prit place sur le lit, allongé sur le dos. Kira prit place au-dessus de lui, la jupe toujours retroussée sur la taille, les seins dressés. Des mèches folles s’échappaient de son chignon. Son rouge à lèvres avait disparu, dévoré par les baisers de son amant.

Ainsi en place, les deux mains sur le ventre de Kylo, Kira commença à bouger, frottant son sexe sur toute la longueur de son érection. 

L’homme ferma les yeux, la bouche entrouverte. Les deux mains posées sur les hanches de la jeune femme, il accompagnait son mouvement, et elle continua à onduler ainsi, d’avant en arrière, à frotter leurs deux sexes à travers le tissu de leurs vêtements. C’était si bon qu’elle aurait pu jouir à ce simple contact. Tout son corps était en feu ; elle avait la chair de poule et les joues brûlantes.

– J’ai… une capote dans ma poche, articula Kylo en tendant la main vers sa veste, au sol.

– Pas tout de suite, souffla Kira. 

Et lentement, elle remonta le long de son ventre, de son torse, et vint prendre place au-dessus de ses épaules. Là, elle s’accrocha des deux mains à la tête de lit et doucement, vint frotter son sexe brûlant contre la bouche de son amant.

Son intention était très claire, et Kylo ajusta sa position sur le lit pour trouver le bon angle. Les mains sur les fesses de Kira, il donna un grand coup de langue sur la dentelle.

Elle sentait bon ; elle sentait fort.

Elle sentait la chatte, l’odeur du sexe et des orgasmes. Cette odeur de femme, entre transpiration et excitation, lui rappelait ses amours précédentes, des parties de baises torrides, des femmes enfiévrées. Son pénis tressaillit et durcit davantage encore, laissant s’écouler à son extrémité une perle de liquide transparent qui vint imbiber son boxer. 

Putain si elle continuait comme ça, il allait jouir avant même de l’avoir baisée. 

Il fallait impérativement qu’il tienne bon. D’abord, la faire jouir, elle. Elle lui faisait l’honneur de lui offrir son corps, il devait s’en montrer digne !

Les articulations des mains de Kira blanchirent alors que Kylo se lançait dans un cunnilingus magistral, dégageant la culotte de son sexe de la pointe de sa langue.

Elle était épilée, mais avait conservé un triangle brun sur le pubis. Kylo tira du bout des doigts sur le tissu et glissa sa langue entre les plis de son sexe, savourant ses sucs intimes, cherchant les points sensibles. Derrière, en bas, il trouva l’anneau du vagin, et Kira poussa un cri lorsqu’il y enfonça la langue. Elle accompagnait son mouvement de gestes secs du bassin, frappant son nez, l’étouffant presque. La respiration de la jeune femme était saccadée, irrégulière. La texture de sa vulve changeait alors que montait son plaisir et son excitation. Kylo vint chercher le clitoris, le pincer de ses lèvres, le lécher d’une langue agile, et Kira perdit le contrôle. 

Le plaisir montait par vagues, et elle devait lutter pour rester dressée sur ses cuisses, pour ne pas s’effrondrer contre la bouche qui la dévorait avec ardeur, pour ne pas lui faire mal. Résister au besoin de se laisser aller augmentait les vagues aigües de jouissance qui montaient de son sexe et se répandaient sous sa peau, dressant ses seins et enflammant ses joues. Son bassin allait et venait contre la bouche de Kylo, à gestes secs et désordonnés, pour augmenter le rythme autant que la pression, le sentir mieux, plus profond, ici. Voilà ici !

– Oh Putain !

Elle poussa un long cri et s’accrocha à la tête de lit alors que l’orgasme déferlait sur elle, secouant son ventre et ses épaules. C’était si bon qu’elle reprit son souffle pour crier à nouveau, la tête rejetée en arrière, le sexe dans la bouche de Kylo, les cuisses crispées de part de d’autre de son visage, le corps en feu, les seins tendus.

Kylo continua de la lécher à travers l’orgasme, sentant son clitoris enfler sur sa langue, jusqu’à ce que Kira le supplie d’arrêter et s’arrache de sa bouche. Il s'essuya les lèvres, luisantes de cyprine, du dos de la main. 

Kira bascula sur le dos, à côté de lui sur le lit, et il se tourna vers elle pour l’embrasser.

– Ça va ? demanda-t-il.

Elle ne répondit pas, mais l’attira à elle pour glisser sa langue dans sa bouche, en un baiser langoureux au goût d’orgasme. 

Elle était frémissante et détendue, comme si elle allait s’assoupir.

Pas question. Ils n’avaient que quelques heures, dormir ne faisait pas partie du programme.

– Tourne toi, ordonna-t-il, et Kira pivota sur le ventre.

Kylo portait encore son pantalon et son boxer, et les repoussa sous ses fesses. Son érection en jaillit. 

Il ne se donna pas la peine de se déshabiller entièrement. Il avait fait hurler cette femme de plaisir, c’était son tour à présent. Et s’il se débrouillait bien peut-être qu’elle jouirait sur sa queue.

Kira semblait languissante, allongée sur le dessus de lit dans une torpeur toute sensuelle.

Elle portait encore ses escarpins et sa culotte ; sa jupe retroussée sur sa taille.

Kylo la saisit par les chevilles et l’attira au bord du lit, puis d’un geste, il pinça l’élastique de sa culotte et la fit glisser le long de ses jambes jusqu’à la lui ôter tout à fait. 

– A quatre pattes, dit-il.

Kira obéit, se redressant sur le lit, écartant les cuisses.

Le jeune homme se mordit les joues. Putain, qu’elle était bonne !

Ainsi à quatre pattes devant lui, les fesses offertes, la chatte luisante de cyprine et de salive, encore enflée de son orgasme, les talons aiguilles aux pieds… 

– Fuck, souffla-t-il, à court de vocabulaire. 

Kira gloussa.

Kylo se pencha en avant, et écartant les fesses de la jeune femme de ses deux mains, il lui glissa de nouveau la langue, léchant ses plis de bas en haut, du clitoris à l’anus.

Elle poussa un cri de surprise et de plaisir et se cambra, s’offrant à lui encore davantage. Il lécha encore, comme incapable de résister à l’appel de cette vulve offerte, et Kira commença à trembler de plaisir sous ses mains. Elle était chaude, luisante et offerte. Oh, elle était prête. 

Kylo s’écarta d’elle pour saisir le préservatif dans la poche de sa veste, en déchira l’enveloppe, et l’enfila sur son pénis tendu. 

Il fit glisser son pouce contre le sexe de la jeune femme, jouant avec l’anus, puis le vagin, et elle sursauta.

Le sexe dans son poing, il se positionna contre elle et retenant sa hanche de sa main libre, s’enfonça lentement en elle.

– Oh, oui ! gémit Kira alors qu’il effectuait une longue poussée entre ses reins. 

Elle était glissante et détendue, mais son corps eut besoin d’un moment pour s’adapter à l’intrusion. Kylo était bien monté, à son échelle. Grand, large, sportif… son sexe lui faisait honneur et Kira expira longuement alors qu’il la pénétrait profondément.

Puis il recula, elle reprit son souffle, et il s’enfonça de nouveau dans sa chair, amorçant un mouvement de va-et-vient régulier.

La pièce fut bientôt emplie du seul bruit de leurs râles et du claquement de leurs peaux ; le ventre de Kylo contre les fesses de Kira, ses testicules contre son clitoris, le frottement humide de leurs deux sexes dilatés. Elle serra les poings sur les draps, cherchant son souffle, alors que chaque coup de rein de son amant déclenchait une vague de sensations qui remontait de son ventre jusque dans sa poitrine.

Kylo accéléra, et les bras de Kira flanchèrent. Elle bascula en avant, le visage écrasé sur le matelas, tandis qu’il enfonçait les doigts dans ses hanches pour la tenir en place et la pénétrer à grand coups de reins.

C’était animal.

Ils se connaissaient à peine... ils ne se connaissaient même pas du tout !

Ils avaient à peine échangé leurs prénoms avant de décider, d’un commun accord, qu’il fallait qu’ils baisent, tout de suite. Et à présent il ne parlaient plus, les corps nus, la peau moite, les bouches entrouvertes, le souffle court, et leurs sexes l’un dans l’autre comme si c’était l’acte le plus naturel du monde pour deux inconnus dans un aéroport.

Tout à l’heure il partirait à New-York et elle à Londres, et ils ne se reverraient plus jamais.

Mais dans l’immédiat, il faisaient l’amour avec une passion et une violence qui les laissait tous deux sans voix. 

Kylo se pencha en avant, glissa une main sous le ventre de Kira et du majeur, vint chercher son clitoris. Elle écarta les cuisses, le laissa passer, et poussa des gémissements inarticulés lorsqu’il entreprit de la caresser tout en la pénétrant vigoureusement.

La stimulation était irrésistible et Kira sentit ses tempes cuire.

Une vague monta de ses orteils, raidit ses mollets –elle craignit un instant d’avoir une crampe–, se hissa le long de ses cuisses, atteignit enfin son clitoris et là, tout fut blanc.

Kira poussa de nouveau un long cri aigu alors que le plaisir l’électrisait ; son vagin se crispa sur le pénis qui la pénétrait et une seconde décharge la secoua. Elle cria de nouveau, ne pouvant réprimer les tremblements de son ventre et de ses cuisses, le corps à l’agonie. C’était si bon qu’elle en aurait pleuré.

Elle entendit Kylo pousser un long râle et comprit qu’il avait joui lui aussi, certainement quand dans son orgasme, tout son corps s’était crispé sur sa verge. Tous deux s’effondrèrent sur le lit, les cheveux en bataille et le souffle court.

Kylo se retira et ôta le préservatif, qu’il jeta négligemment dans la poubelle à proximité. 

– Est-ce qu’on aura le temps de remettre ça d’ici ton départ ? demanda Kira en lui caressant tendrement les cheveux.

– Je pense que oui. J’ai une autre capote. Mais il faut me laisser le temps de bander de nouveau.

Il se redressa sur les coudes, puis se leva et retira son pantalon qu’il portait toujours à mi-cuisses.

– Je vais me nettoyer, fais toi un café à la bouilloire.

– Okay, répondit Kira en lui rendant son baiser.

Kylo saisit le téléphone dans sa sacoche et referma la porte de la salle de bain derrière lui.

Aussitôt, Kira se leva, et sans chercher à se rhabiller, s’agenouilla devant la valise noire qui reposait au pied du lit. 

Elle fermait avec une clé, qu’elle trouva dans la sacoche, et l’ouvrit sans un bruit. 

Silencieuse, Kira saisit son portable pour prendre en photo les documents qui étaient classés à l’intérieur.

Un flash lui fit tourner la tête.

C’était Kylo qui venait de la prendre en photo –nue à l’exception de sa seule jupe autour de la taille– en train de prendre sa valise en photo.

Elle fronça les sourcils, incrédule.

– Tu n’es pas dans la robotique, dit simplement Kylo.

Elle se leva, redressa la poitrine, et redescendit sa jupe sur ses cuisses. 

– Tu ne t’appelles pas Kylo Ren, répondit-elle.

– En effet. Et toi tu ne t’appelles pas Kira Palpatine.   
– Non. Comment as-tu deviné ?   
– Une fille aussi jolie qui m’aborde dans des circonstances aussi commodes pour se jeter sur ma queue ? C’était trop beau pour être vrai. 

– La partie… sexuelle n’était pas dans le programme, balbutia Kira en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

– Qu’est-ce qu’il y avait dans le programme alors ? demanda Kylo en approchant, et Kira rougit en réalisant qu’en plus d’être totalement nu, il commençait à bander de nouveau. 

Il était beau. Il lui plaisait. Elle avait fait du zèle.

– Rien que je ne peux avouer autrement que sous la torture. Souffla-t-elle, en reculant légèrement.

– Tu as trouvé ce que tu cherchais, dans ma valise ?

– J’ai constaté que tu n’es pas dans la finance,  _ Ben Solo _ .

– Donne moi ton téléphone.

– Jamais.

Il était tout près.

Kira recula et ses épaules heurtèrent le mur derrière elle.

Kylo était bien plus grand qu’elle, et elle dû lever le menton pour le regarder dans les yeux. Il souriait légèrement, et ça l’énerva. Pourquoi était-il si tranquille, alors qu’il venait de comprendre que son coup d’un soir lui avait menti pour l’espionner à sa guise ?

– Je vais devoir le prendre sous la contrainte alors, dit-il, en glissant sa main derrière la nuque de la jeune femme.

Il serra les doigts sur ses cheveux et Kira se raidit, s’attendant à ce qu’il la frappe, ou la jette au sol.

Mais à la place, il écrasa sa bouche sur la sienne et l’instant d’après, tous deux s’embrassaient à perdre haleine. Les mains de Kylo vinrent caresser les seins de Kira ; les mains de Kira se refermèrent sur le pénis de Kylo. 

– Enlève cette jupe, ordonna-t-il.

Sans discuter, sans relâcher sa bouche, Kira chercha la fermeture éclair dans son dos et ouvrit la jupe, qu’elle fit glisser au sol le long de ses jambes.

– J’espère que les papiers que tu as pris en photos en valaient la peine, souffla Kylo, parce que j’en ai pas fini avec toi.

– Ils sont déjà transmis à Londres, répondit Kira en lui mordant la lèvre.

– C’est dommage. Je vais être obligé de transmettre à New-York cette photo de toi à demi-nue, prise en flagrant délit. Pas sur que ça soit très bon pour ta réputation.

– Salaud.

– C’est toi qui m’y obliges…

Elle montait et descendait les mains le long de son sexe, et lui fit glisser les siennes sous les fesses de la jeune femme. Il la souleva comme si elle ne pesait rien et elle s’accrocha à ses épaules, relevant les chevilles pour les enrouler autour de sa taille.

– Ou alors, si mes photos n’étaient pas parties à Londres, peut-être que les tiennes n’auraient plus lieu d’être. Je dirais que le poisson n’a pas mordu, voilà tout.

Elle sentit qu’il la déposait sur le bord du bureau.

– Il n’a pas mordu ? répéta Kylo, incrédule, en abandonnant sa bouche pour saisir son téton gauche entre ses lèvres.

– Il a tout gobé, et il continue. Mais ça, personne d’autre n’a besoin de le savoir…

– C’est mieux.

Il redressa la tête, les lèvres luisantes de salive :

– Ne bouge pas.

Elle acquiesça et demeura assise sur le bord du bureau, tandis qu’il s’emparait d’un préservatif neuf et l’enfilait d’un geste sur sa verge tendue.

– Je vais te baiser jusqu’à te faire oublier ta fausse identité, déclara-t-il en prenant position face à elle, lui soulevant délicatement les cuisses.

– Paroles, paroles ! gloussa Kira. 

C’était mieux qu’un défi, c’était une provocation. L’empoignant par les hanches, Kylo enfila littéralement Kira sur son sexe. Elle poussa un gémissement rauque alors que son corps se dilatait de nouveau sous la poussée.

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de reprendre son souffle et entreprit de la pénétrer, rapidement, brutalement, presque de manière punitive. Elle avait remonté ses jambes par dessus les coudes de son amant et la pénétration était si profonde qu’elle perdit tout sens de l’élocution.

La tête rejetée en arrière, ou le front appuyé sur son épaule, elle se laissa entièrement aller à ce déferlement sensuel. Qui aurait pu croire que Kylo Ren, alias Ben Solo, baisait aussi merveilleusement ? Prendre un tel pied dans ses bras n’était pas dans les directives qu’elle avait reçues, mais putain elle serait passée à côté de quelque chose si elle n’avait pas tenté cette approche spécifique. Finalement le reste, les papiers, la CIA et le projet Magnum n’avaient pas grande importance. Il y avait suffisamment d’agents en faction partout dans le monde pour que les infos remontent à qui de droit par d’autres biais, à un autre moment.

Ce soir c’était la Saint-Valentin, et elle n’en perdait pas une miette.

Meilleure décision de sa vie.

Les conséquences ? Quelles conséquences ? Une expérience charnelle aussi intense se passerait de conséquences. 

Les seins tressautant au rythme de ses coups de reins, elle referma les lèvres sur la peau tendre qui faisait la liaison entre la cou de l’épaule de son amant, et suça fermement. Elle laisserait une marque. Sa marque. Tout à l’heure il prendrait l’avion pour New-York et disparaîtrait de sa vie, mais pendant encore quelque jours, il porterait sa marque. Celle de leur trahison réciproque. Celle d’une passion fulgurante et d’une avalanche d’orgasmes. 

Kylo perdait le rythme. Ses coups de bassin effrénés perdaient de leur régularité. Blottissant à son tour le visage dans le coup de Kira, il poussa un râle et la mordit, jusqu’au sang, alors qu’il jouissait au fond de son ventre.

Alors, il réalisa qu’il venait de lui laisser une empreinte de dents sur l’épaule et fit une grimace.

– Tu es incroyable, murmura-t-il. Désolé pour… la marque. Je ne t’ai pas fait mal ?

– Tu m’as fait mal à l’épaule et tu ne m’as pas fait jouir. Rétorqua Kira alors qu’il se retirait lentement et ôtait le préservatif. Ça remet en question notre accord mutuel.

– Je n’en ai pas fini avec toi, répondit simplement Kylo, en s’agenouillant devant elle.

Et sans attendre de réponse de sa part, il lui releva les cuisses et enfouit sa bouche dans les replis de son sexe.

– Oh, fuck ! s’exclama Kira, encore secouée par leurs ébats. 

Son sexe était dilaté, enflé, rougi de leurs assauts. La langue de Kylo avait quelque chose d’apaisant et de terriblement excitant à la fois et la jeune femme empoigna les cheveux de son amant pour le guider contre elle.

Il n’y avait rien de meilleur au monde qu’un cunilingus.

Sauf peut-être deux cunnilingus.

Elle jouit violemment, brutalement, en une seule poussée fulgurante, comme une casserole de lait qui déborde, et la sensation lui noua l’estomac et lui secoua l’échine. Ses doigts se crispèrent dans les cheveux de Kylo alors qu’elle se laissait aller contre sa bouche, les pieds sur ses épaules, un long cri au fond de la gorge.

Lorsqu’elle se détendit de nouveau, Kylo l’aida à descendre de la table et délicatement, l’installa sur le lit.

Là, à gestes lents, lui ramassa ses vêtements et les lui tendit.

Kira enfila sa culotte et son soutien-gorge de dentelle noire.

– Qu’est ce que tu vas dire à New-York ? demanda-t-elle sans oser le regarder.

– Que j’ai attendu mon avion des heures durant et que j’ai fini par aller me coucher. Et toi ?

– Pareil. Je n’ai pas croisé de grand brun sexy dans le lobby, je ne l’ai surtout pas baisé sauvagement plusieurs fois, je n’ai pas du tout joui comme jamais et cette soirée était banale et sinistre comme une Saint-Valentin dans un aéroport.

– Moi non plus, ajouta Kylo en enfilant son boxer. D’ailleurs je n’ai pas laissé mon numéro privé à la fille que je n’ai pas rencontrée et qui n’est pas du clan opposé.

– C’est vrai, acquiesça Kira qui saisit entre ses doigts la carte que lui tendait Kylo. Et je n’ai pas envoyé un texto sexy à cet homme hypothétique avant de retourner à Londres. Ce serait fou qu’on se recroise à l’avenir. A d’autres occasions.

Kylo boutonnait sa braguette. Kira le contempla en se mordant la lèvre. Elle avait possédé cet homme une heure seulement, c’était trop court.

Elle exigeait d’avantage.

Elle se leva, enfila sa jupe.

– Les occasions, ça se provoque, dit encore Kylo. Je prends beaucoup, beaucoup l’avion.

Kira se dressa sur la pointe des pieds et tendrement, lui donna un long baiser.

– Moi aussi. Dit-elle avec douceur. 

Elle sourit.

– Au fait, je m’appelle Rey. 

**Author's Note:**

> Et voilà ! On me prompte sur une ficlet de Saint-Valentin sans romance et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de mettre un peu de romance quand même.  
> Quoi de meilleur qu'un cuni ? Deux cunis !
> 
> Allez, bisous ! J'espère que ça vous a plu, et à bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures !

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Now Boarding](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29155851) by [Elopez7228](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elopez7228/pseuds/Elopez7228), [Everren](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everren/pseuds/Everren)




End file.
